charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Muireann Sheehan
:: Muir knew that it was probably done for her own good, and she would forgive in a few days, but at the moment it felt like a betrayal :::: Muireann on her friends protecting her and telling her sisters Background Childhood Growing up, Muireann is happy to have a lot of sisters she can rely on to protect her. Even as the youngest of the sisters, she has to survives and tries to do so without breaking any rules. When she is three years old, her father dies, but Muireann hardly remembers him and thinks of Farrel as her father most of the time without even thinking about it. Even as they move to Hogsmeade, Muireann feels safe with her family there. 1882 During the Hogsmeade Trail in 1882, Muireann is nerous. Her two oldest sisters are in the group of people who is sent on the trail and she cannot help but worry for their safety during the trail 1883 1884 Appearance Stand five feet, Muireann is not among the tallest of people (though slightly taller than Grania), and is build quite small, meaning she weighs a bit under the average which is further made more visible by the times she had hardly been eating. She has long curly red hair that stands out against her pale skin. She has a strong like to earthy tones and most of her dresses are nothing special as they can hardly afford to buy dresses all th time for all the sisters. Personality Muir is generally a trusting person, even though she is aware that not everyone is worth the trust she puts in them. This of course does make her somewhat naive and easy to manipulate but deep down she is loyal to her family and friends beyond anything else. Because of her trust, she easily accepts being a part in a plan even without knowing the consequences entirely. Notable Relations Rasmus Mohr The relation to Rasmus Mohr is one that Muireann is ashamed of and wishes had never developed, to the point it has. Muireann is highly sensitive to his veela-charms, and it has led her to both hate and like him at the same time. After everything that has happened to him because of him, she hates him when they are apart and tries to stay away from him, but when they are near (and especially when he focuses on her in order to use his veela-charm) she finds him handsome and have a hard time disliking him. Siobhan Blotts As Muireann's oldest sister (and the one she refers to as an angel) Sib means a lot to Muireann and she wishes that she could spend more time with her sister. Siobhan is happily unaware of what Muireann has done to herself (unlike Nora, Nia and Sao), and has only seen the side-effects. Grania Sheehan Even though Grania is only a year older than Muireann, there is not a doubt that Grania is the one Muireann feels oddest about. While she sometimes refer to her as 'The devil spawn', Muireann is not for even one second in doubt that Grania is a good person who will help her, should she get into trouble. Adasia Mohr The relation to Adasia is different, depending on who you ask. Ask Muireann and it is a relation of mutural like for quidditch and the quidditch players. Any friend of Muireann (and her sisters) might see it for what it is more like, that Adasia is 'using' Muireann for her dirty jobs when she needs something. Angel/Devil Muireann has a livid imagination, and has quite often (mostly OOC) referred to her sisters as either devil spawn, half devil or angel. She never means it is in a bad way, but purely as a way of sisterly teasing. In short it goes as follows: Nia: The Devil Spawn Sao: Half-devil Nora: Human Aislinn: Half-angel Sib: Angel Calumnia: Guardian Angel (Purely since she is deceased) Category:Characters